Who Do You Think You Are
by spicegirl324
Summary: Kate is let off from work early and discovers a secret. How will she react to it? I suck at summaries and this is related 2 Out of the Way, Josh!


**Ok, peeps. This is something I wrote 4 creative writing in English class. I got the idea from the song "Who Do You Think You Are" by Cascada. Hope you guys like it!**

Detective Kate Beckett was sitting at her desk late at night finishing paperwork as usual. To her fellow detectives, she had the same look and demeanor as usual. However, her mind was filled with the events of the night before.

_*Flashback*_

_ Kate had just pulled a confession out of the victim's wife, who had gone too far after finding out about her husband's infidelity. Captain Montgomery insisted that she should go home early._

"_Sir, are you sure? It's only seven-thirty!"_

"_Yes, Beckett. It's been a long case. You need the rest." He replied._

"_But Captain—"_

_ "No buts, Detective!" Montgomery said before adding a smile. "Everyone's worked hard on this case, you in particular. Not to mention that you have accumulated more vacation days than you will ever use. Take some time off tonight! And you still insist on staying, consider it an order."_

_ "Alright sir," Kate told her boss. When she entered the elevator, she saw that her partner, Rick Castle, was already there, as if he was waiting for her._

_ "Good evening, Detective," he said when the elevator doors closed. He quickly put on one of his smiles that made it impossible to keep a straight face._

_ She smiled at him. "Hey, Castle. Got any plans for tonight?"_

_ "Actually, I was wondering…"_

_ "You were wondering what?"_

_ "… I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my apartment tonight. We could watch a movie, order some Chinese, and maybe cuddle a bit…" He sounded like a 12 year old asking out a girl for the first time._

_ "Thanks, Castle, but I have plans with Josh tonight," she replied._

_ His smile seemed to fall a little at the mention of her boyfriend. It wasn't a total lie. She did plan on going to Josh's apartment. But Kate wanted to surprise him. His shift didn't end until eight o'clock and he wouldn't be home until eight-fifteen. She planned on entering his apartment and ordering Chinese for them to eat together._

_ The elevator reached the ground floor and they both got off. Castle hailed a cab and waved goodbye. She smiled and waved back. His eyes pleaded for her to come with him. She responded by rolling her eyes at him._

_ When Kate arrived at Josh's apartment, which was walking distance from the 12__th__ precinct, she pressed her ear up against the door. To her surprise, there seemed to be the sound of loud moaning inside. _That's strange,_ she thought_, Josh's shift hasn't even ended yet._ Kate retrieved the spare key from underneath the welcome mat and let herself inside. The sight she saw made her brow wrinkle and her smile flip._

_ Josh was on the couch, on top of a woman Kate had never seen before._

_ "Katie, let me explain!" I heard Josh say in desperation. His words entered her right ear and exited from her left ear._

_ "I DON'T WANT AN EXPLANATION!" Kate looked into his face as she told him the truth. The skin surrounding his eyes was already turning black. "I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" She now had a full understanding of how her victim's wife felt and made no attempt to control her anger._

_ "Honey, it's not what you think. I care about you and I want to make this work. Just give me a second chance!"_

_ "Who do you think you are, Josh?" Kate was starting to cool down, but still had plenty of anger left. "Really? Do you think that you can cheat on me all you want and that I'll be okay with it?"_

_ "Please, Katie. You know you can trust me," he said sweetly while holding her hand._

_ She violently jerked her hand away and heard a loud POP from his hand and a yelp of pain from his mouth. "No, actually! I just learned that you aren't worthy of my trust! If you really wanted this to work, why did you sleep with someone else?" It felt good to release all of her feeling for once, especially now. "And the last time I checked, you're supposed to be there for the person you care about. Where were you during my mom's case? In Africa! And when there was a bomb loose in the city? You were in Haiti! Hell, were you even where you said you were? How do I know that you weren't in Vegas? Or maybe you were in some cheap motel down in White Plains surrounded by prostitutes!"_

_ All of the blood drained from Josh's face when she mentioned the prostitutes. "That's what you were doing wasn't it? As a cop, I've seen my fair share of men that are worth no more than a bag of garbage! When I met you, I thought that you were different!" Kate forcibly shoved her approaching now ex-boyfriend away. "Today I've seen the light! You're just like them! I never want to see your face again, Josh Davidson!"_

_ She slammed the door to his apartment and stormed off, completely disregarding the fact that she had destroyed the latch that kept the door closed._

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

Kate quickly wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes. She felt a freshly sharpened knife thrust into her heart every time she thought about what happened.

She still had the guilt that she hadn't ended the relationship sooner. They were both busy with their jobs and didn't see each other very often. Josh was always on some 'Doctors Without Borders' mission, which she now knew he was never on.

However, this wasn't the thing that tore her up the most. It was the fact that Josh was never around when Kate needed him the most. When her mother's case was reopened, it also reopened wounded that were still in the healing process and would likely never disappear. She would have been with these wounds alone had Castle not been with her.

_Castle._ The thought of him brought memories flooding back. The first time she met him (when she arrested him). The first time went to his loft (in the middle of a game of laser tag). The time she stayed at his place (after her apartment blew up). Castle leaving the precinct arm-in-arm with his second ex-wife (pulling at Kate's heartstrings).

But what Kate remembered most was the way she felt when she was with him. This connection she felt with him along with a deep trust. He knew things that she never told anybody else. Things that she never thought she would share with anybody, but with him, it just felt right.

"Hey," Castle entered from the elevator, interrupting her thoughts. But unlike his usual demeanor, his face had a worried look, one that Kate had only seen a few times in their three years of partnership.

"Hey!" She tried to sound like she was fine, but the look on Castle's face didn't change.

He sat down in his usual seat. "Can I ask you something?"

Kate took a deep breath. "Sure, why not?"

His sapphire blues looked into her forest greens. "Did anything happen yesterday?"

Kate had a feeling he would ask her something like this. "What makes you think that something did?"

"Well…" Castle started with some uncertainty. "… you were more closed off than usual today and you looked like you were about to cry anytime Ryan mentioned his and Jenny's wedding. From my experience, that means something happened with Josh yesterday."

She decided she could tell him. "Alright, something did happen. Yesterday, I paid a surprise visit to Josh and…" Kate choked up when she tried to explain. "…I thought he was on call, but he was there, sleeping with another woman!"

Castle listened attentively. "Do you know who she was or where they met?"

She decided just to let the tears flow. "I didn't want to know! I was too angry! I blacked both of his eyes and told him it was over!"

Kate was crying incessantly at this point. She felt Castle's arm slowly wrap around her, surprisingly giving her immense comfort. "It's okay," he said in a soothing tone. "He got what he deserved."

Castle suddenly got up from his chair. "Come," he said. "I want to show you something."

Kate followed him without asking where they were going. Not that the question wasn't on her mind, but she trusted Castle enough to follow him. He hailed a cab for them and after about thirty minutes, they arrived to a dock and took a ferry.

Once they got off the ferry, she broke the silence. "So where are we going?"

Castle put on his contagious smile. "I was wondering when you were gonna ask that. We're almost there… Ah here we are!"

Kate looked into the distance. What she saw was the endless ocean ahead of her, the tranquil waves gently moving across the surface. She couldn't help but be captivated by the rhythmic movement of the water and felt the serenity wash over her.

Castle seemed to sense her thoughts. "I know, it never fails to enchant me no matter how many times I come. Ever since my first breakup, I've found that watching the ocean has helped. And this just happened to have the best view."

Kate decided to ask him more about this "relationship". "When was your first breakup?"

Castle looked like he had to think for a while. "Second grade, I think. A girl asked me to be her boyfriend and I said yes then she broke it off the next day and it hurt."

Kate smiled. "Why doesn't it surprise me that you had a one-day relationship before you ever learned cursive writing?"

Castle smiled back at her. "And… there's something that I wanted to tell you…"

Did she detect shyness in his voice? "Well, shoot!"

"Why, Detective, why would I want to shoot you?" He smiled while she laughed.

Then he began. "When you first arrested me three years ago, I thought you were just another woman, one that I could charm into bed with me. I quickly learned that I was wrong when you interrogated me. Working on our first case gave me the idea for my next series of books. I thought that I would get enough ideas within and I would be done shadowing you. I did get ideas for my books quickly enough, but I'm still here after three years. Do you wish to know the reason?"

Kate was somewhat confused by his speech, but curiosity guided her mouth. "What's your reason?"

"It isn't about the books, Kate. It may have started this whole thing, but it's not the reason I keep coming back. I come back because…" he paused for a while. "…because I love you. You've taught me what it means to truly love someone and that's how I feel about you. I guess…"Castle took a long, deep breath. "…I guess what I'm asking is for you to give me a chance. I've felt this way for a while and I don't want to see you getting hurt the same way Josh hurt you."

Kate was quite touched and somewhat stunned by the words that had just come out from his mouth. They explained the way that she felt about Castle. "The truth is Castle, I feel exactly the same way. You're the one guy that I can trust with anything and I love you too."

They fell into each others' embraces and stared out at the ocean. Then something caught the corner of Kate's eye.

"Oh my god, is that…Josh?" Kate said gaping.

Castle looked in the same direction. "Yup! Is that the same girl he was with yesterday?"

Kate studied the girl a little longer. "Nope. This one's a redhead. Yesterday he was with a blonde."

Castle suddenly smiled. "Well, you sure got him pretty good. He looks like Batman with those eyes. Did you break his wrist while you were at it?"

Kate smirked. "What did you think? That I would spare his wrist?"

Castle brought his head closer to hers. "Well, I didn't expect that. But I bet you won't be expecting this."

"Well, what will I not expect?" Kate asked inquisitively.

"Every year I go to the Hamptons with Mother and Alexis to celebrate the end of winter and beginning of spring. I want you to join us this year." He told her with full sincerity.

Kate was surprised. He had asked her once before and she had declined. "Well, I don't know…"

Castle interrupted her before she could say anything else. "I know, you have work. But I'm sure the Captain will let you take a week off. I mean, who knows how many vacation days you've got saved up?"

Kate gave him a seductive smirk. "Are you asking me out?"

Castle shot back a flirtatious grin. "If that's what you want to call it."

She quickly made up her mind. "Yes! I accept!"

They hugged tightly for a while. Kate had simply said yes for going to the Hamptons together, but something warm had opened up inside her, making her feel as if she agreed to spend her life with Richard Castle. She cherished the moment as they walked back to the ferry dock to go home. Together.

**Was it good? This is my 1****st**** Castle fic and I just loved the romance in it. This is related to my fic Out of the Way, Josh! so please check that out and send in some ideas!**


End file.
